Creo que te amo
by bloom03
Summary: Luego de ser salvada por nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, Sakura comienza a sentir cosas por él e irá descubriendo sus sentimientos en una cabaña mientras se recupera de sus heridas.¿Qué pasará?¿Itachi le corresponde o no?¿Se descubre la verdad relacionada con un suceso hace 10 años atrás en Konoha además de sus propios sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

Holas este es mi primer fic, no creo que vaya a ser una historia muy larga quizás 10 o doce caítulos pero de ahí no creo que pase. Va a ver lemmon soy una pervertida lo sé pero es que da otra perspectiva de la historia y bueno eso. Espero que les guste :)

Pareja principal: Itachi y Sakura

* * *

** misión de Sakura**

Saltando entre las ramas se ve a una hermosa kunoichi de unos 18 años. Ésta tenía ojos jade y el cabello de un rosado pastel hasta la cintura, además de un escultural cuerpo. Por su expresión se puede ver que está totalmente agotada. -_Demonios, se están acercando_- pensaba la chica, mientras sostenía su costado derecho que no paraba de sangrar debido a un kunai que lanzaron y no logro esquivar. Estaba totalmente enojada con esos renegados pervertidos que la venían siguiendo desde que salió del país del Agua. Había ido por una misión muy importante para detener una extraña enfermedad. Como una ninja-médico debió asistir a las personas inmediatamente, pero fue demasiado descuidada y se quedó sin una gota de chakra.

-Ven preciosa no te haremos nada malo- se los escuchaba gritar cada vez más cerca. La ninja de Konoha miró sobre su hombro para saber por donde venían. Pero al realizar esta acción no se percató de que uno de ellos se paró enfrente de ella, y la hizo caer al suelo en seco.

-Hola linda ¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó uno de ellos mientras la tomaba agresivamente de su cabello. Ella miró a su alrededor, eran cinco estaba en total desventaja, pero no se daría por vencida.

-Ha… Haruno, Sakura- contestó mientras maquinaba un plan para escapar.-¿Qué quieren?- cuestionó ella, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Mmm… Pues queremos jugar un rato contigo- respondió uno con una sonrisa pervertida que la hizo estremecerse.- Oh! No te asuste seremos buenos contigo, siempre y cuando tú seas una niña buena- volvió a hablar el mismo sujeto.

-Deja ya de jugar!- oyó gritar a uno a sus espaldas, comenzando así una discusión. Esto provocó que no se percataran de que su prisionera había conseguido sacar un kunai de su bolsillo.

Sakura lo enterró en el cuello de quien tomaba su pelo y luego se lo lanzó a uno de los hombres a su lado. Los ninjas que estaban discutiendo se colocaron en posición defensiva. La Haruno corrió hacia ellos con arma en mano pero no se dió cuenta de un tercero que la atacó por la espalda.

-Ahh!- gritó la chica con dolor mientras caía al suelo. Intentó levantarse pero era imposible. No tenía energía. -_Tal vez, me maten bueno prefiero eso a otra cosa._- Pensó con total amargura. Quien la golpeó se colocó sobre ella obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos. Ella forcejeó para quitárselo de encima pero no lo logró. Él bajó y se dirigió a su oído

-Tranquila fiera, no queras hacerte daño- dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona.

-Por favor… no me hagan… nada- Pidió Sakura entrecortadamente. En parte, por cansancio y en parte por miedo. Lo admitía tenía miedo pero es que era la primera vez que un hombre conseguía acercársele tanto. En la aldea ningún hombre lo hacía debido a su terrorífica fuerza.

-Eso no va a poder ser- pronunció mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Ella sintió como las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo caían por sus mejillas mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. No quería morir, no de esa forma. Sin darse cuenta su llanto aumentó y el hombre hastiado levantó su mano y le golpeó la cara partiéndole el labio.

-Deja de llorar por más que lo hagas no pararé así que no intentes darme lástima- aprovechó para ver su cuerpo, en verdad habían tenido suerte en cruzarse a esa preciosura. Lástima que era algo ruda y mató a dos de sus compañeros pero eso ya no importaba. Sonrió mientras abría la camiseta de Sakura y comenzaba a tocar descaradamente sus senos sobre el sostén. Ella se tensó al sentirlo y su miedo no hizo más que aumentar.

De repente, dejó de sentir el peso extra sobre ella. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente para ver que sucedía. Pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con lo que menos esperaba. Unos ojos rojo sangre la observaban desde arriba. Estos sólo podían pertenecer a Sasuke o a…

-I..Itachi Uchiha- murmuró quedo. Eso no era bueno su suerte iba de mal en peor.

* * *

Lo sé corte en lo mejor y también sé que es algo corto pero dejenme reviews acepto críticas constructivas, denme una mano, por favor. Y bueno gracias hasta la otra ;)


	2. Chapter 2

-I…Itachi Uchiha- murmuró quedo. Eso era malo su suerte iba de mal en peor.

-…..- silencio. Él se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Sakura se tapó e intentó pararse pero su abdomen le dolía demasiado. Así que sólo se sentó y apoyó su espalda en el tronco más cercano. Se revisó la herida y como especulaba, era demasiado profunda. Probó curarse con su ninjutsu médico sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue que un gruñido escapara de sus labios.

Estaba en problemas, _otra vez_, pensó casi con gracia. Se encontraba herida, sin chakra y con un renegado que la salvó, aún más peligroso que los otros cinco. Esperen_, ¿salvado?¿a ella?_

Levantó la vista y lo encontró. Estaba apoyado sobre un árbol a unos tres metros frente a ella, mirándola.

-¿Por qué me… ayudaste?- preguntó vacilante.

No quiso usar la palabra salvar, ya que no tenía ganas de verse en el papel de damisela en peligro. Aunque una irritante vocecita en su interior le decía que así era por haber sido tan descuidada y haberse quedado sin una gota de chakra.

-Hm- la verdad es que después del monosílabo Uchiha creyó que no le contestaría-No soporto que se aprovechen de los débiles- dijo simplemente.

-… …-Sakura lo miró enfadada e irritada. _Que cínico, si fuiste tú el que destruyó a todo su clan y se aprovecho de un niño de 6 años tan sólo_, pensó la pelirrosa.- Gracias-contestó. Con esto logro sorprender al Uchiha, y a ella misma. Pero vamos le debía la vida.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que Itachi había despegado su espalda del árbol. Y ahora se encontraba caminando hacia ella.

El pelinegro bajó hasta estar a su altura y la miró. La ojijade volvió a la realidad cuando vio unos pies frente a ella, fue subiendo la vista poco a poco hasta toparse con unos profundos ojos negros.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó extrañada y sorprendida por su cercanía.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos. _Qué demonios haces Uchiha, nunca perdimos el control así,_ pensaba el pelinegro. Itachi no entendía por que no se separaba y la dejaba morir así sin más.

No obstante eso sería estúpido, ya que la había salvado. Cuando volvía de una insignificante misión para Akatsuki, había escuchado gritos cerca de donde andaba y se había acercado a echar un vistazo. Y lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre, aún no entendía la razón de su enojo anterior, pero eso lo vería después. Al final, había terminado por salvarla de esos ninjas.

Ahora se encontraba perdido en esa mirada jade que derrochaba inocencia y fortaleza por todos lados. Él la conocía, sabía que había sido compañera de equipo de su pequeño hermano. Y también sabía, por muy extraño que parezca, lo mucho que ella había sufrido cuando Sasuke abandonó la aldea para convertirse en alguien más poderoso.

Sakura le devolvía la mirada detenidamente. En este momento, sus ojos no mostraban frialdad como su hermano sino que tenían una mezcla de gran sufrimiento y culpabilidad, además de un brillo extraño que no supo distinguir.

El primero en salir de su ensoñación fue Itachi, quien bajo su mirada al abdomen de la chica notando así como este sangraba y era cubierto por una de la pequeñas manos de ella.

-¿Tu herida se encuentra bien?- dijo con un tono suave muy extraño en él.

-Es bastante profunda y... he perdido mucha sangre- contestó jadeante debido a la fiebre y el cansancio.

-No hay ningún pueblo cercano-dijo más para él que para ella- Pero hay una cabaña abandonada a unos 5 kilómetros al sur-terminó de explicar.

La pelirrosa lo miró algo confusa pero luego se sorprendió al sentir como Itachi la tomaba en brazos.

-Pero ¿qué h...- quiso protestar pero él la interrumpió.

-Si quieres llegas tú sola- dijo con una chispa de ¿diversión? en sus ojos. Si no fuera por que hablamos de Itachi-asesino-de-su-clan-cubito-de-hielo-Uchiha, pues juraría que si, era diversión.

El pelinegro inmediatamente comenzó a saltar entre las ramas rumbo a la cabaña. Sakura al sentir el aire fresco golpear contra su rostro y los fuertes y blandos brazos del Uchiha, no pudo evitar acomodarse y apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del mismo.

Sentía la fiebre hacer estragos en su cuerpo y todo le daba vueltas, sabía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente.

El akatsuki al notar esto aceleró su paso, y luego de unos 30 minutos había llegado a la mencionada cabaña. La ojijade se había terminado por desmayar en el camino. Itachi entro a la casa y como supuso era pequeña.

No estaba muy sucia y contaba con algún que otro mueble. En la cocina, las paredes eran blancas y contaba con una pequeña alacena desgastada, una estufa y una mesa con tres sillas. Luego tenía un pasillo con dos puertas. Abrió una y era un baño normal. Pasó a la siguiente y se encontró con una habitación.

En el centro había una cama matrimonial, se dirigió a ella y colocó a Sakura que lanzó un quejido de dolor. itachi se apresuró y fue a conseguir lo necesario para desinfectar y curar la herida.

Supuso que ella tendría todo lo que necesitará: vendas, medicinas y demás, en su cangurera. Cuando consiguió todo se dispuso a sanarla, mientras la pelirosa respiraba con dificultad. Una vez terminó con su abdomen, fue a conseguir agua donde pudiese humedecer un trapo de tela, que había encontrado con anterioridad. Se lo colocó encima de su cabeza ya que la fiebre no disminuía.

Al terminar se quedo observándola desde arriba. El mirarla le daba una inmensa paz a su alma tan atormentada. Eso le agradaba pero al mismo tiempo lo asustaba. No sabía que fue lo que esa mirada jade le hizo, pareciera como si hubiese ablandado su corazón.

Corazón, el cual había endurecido por todos los sucesos que se vio obligado a experimentar en su corta vida. Y que para poder acarrear todas sus culpas era más fácil dejarlo en el olvido que dejarse ahogar en sufrimiento.

Además, aún le quedaba una última misión como hermano mayor.

El Uchiha se retiró de la habitación y abandonó la casa. Aún debía reportar su misión al líder de Akatsuki, por ende emprendió viaje a la guarida de la famosa organización criminal. Esta estaba a un día de viaje corriendo a gran velocidad. Aceleró su paso esperando llegar antes de que esa pequeña kunoichi despertara.


	3. Chapter 3

_Holas volví y acá les traje el capitulo tres. Espero y lo disfruten ;)_

* * *

Sakura comenzaba a despertar con gran dificultad, sus parpados le pesaban y su cuerpo estaba entumecido.

Cuando por fin logró abrir sus ojos, se encontró con una gran oscuridad rodeándola. Miró a su alrededor. Parecía una habitación.

-Dónde es...-pero su pregunta quedó inconclusa en el momento en que todos los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria.

Recordó a los renegados que la perseguían, y casi abusan de ella. Al hacerlo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Y también recordó a su rescatador, Itachi Uchiha.

Todo esto se le hacía demasiado confuso, aún no entendía el porque el Uchiha la ayudó. Realmente no creía que lo hubiese hecho por una simple obra de caridad. Después de todo es un criminal de rango S, que salía en el libro Bingo. Pero cuando lo vio no parecía eso en sí. Es decir sus ojos no eran fríos ni calculadores, sino que mostraban gran tristeza.

La pelirosa decidió dejar de pensar en eso y supuso que sería mejor levantarse e investigar el lugar. Cuando se sentó en la cama sintió un pinchazo en su abdomen. En un acto reflejo llevo su mano al mismo, notando que estaba perfectamente vendado. Mientras se paraba, se pregunto si fue Itachi quien lo hizo.

Comenzó a caminar en las sombras hasta dar con la puerta. La abrió y salió de la habitación. Una vez fuera recorrió un pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina de la cabaña. La ojijade observaba cualquier indicio del paradero del pelinegro, pero no había nada.

Como sentía su boca seca decidió beber agua. Encontró un vaso en la gran mesada y cuando iba a tomar una voz neutra habló a sus espaldas, asustándola.

- Veo que has despertado - dijo tranquilamente.

\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\

En el despacho de Godaime Hokague, se puede ver a una rubia con una cara seria y una mirada de preocupación, una pelinegra nerviosa, y al equipo 7 _completo._

Asi es, Sasuke Uchiha hacia dos días había vuelto a la aldea, armando un gran revuelo.

_- Flash Back - _

En las puertas de Konoha se podía observar cuatro siluetas. Una de ellas era pelinegro y tenía ojos oscuros. Con paso seguro entraron y se dirigieron a la torre de la Hokague. Una vez llegaron, ingresaron sin miramientos.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces en mi villa Uchiha? - preguntó lentamente una mujer rubia de exuberante delantera.

- Hmp - se limitó a contestar Sasuke - quiero regresar a Konoha - prosiguió.

- ¿Y qué el lo que te hace pensar que lo permitiré? - cuestionó mientras fruncía el ceño.

- He acabado con Orochimaru, sin duda un gran enemigo de la aldea, ¿eso no cuenta?- comentó burlonamente.

Tsunade no sabía que decisión debía tomar. Por un lado tenía razón, había acabado con su ex-compañero, pero también sabía que él sólo volvía por su venganza. Y si había algo que quería evitar era ver a Naruto y Sakura destrozados por él, _otra vez. _

- Está bien - suspiró - Tú y tu equipo se quedarán en el barrio Uchiha. Serán vigilados por ANBUS las 24 horas del día por el tiempo que crea necesario. Volverás a formar parte del equipo 7 y armare otro con tu equipo, ¿entendido? - finalizó con voz autoritaria.

- Hmp... si - musito Sasuke.

- Shizune, llama a Kakashi y Naruto, y avísame cuando llegue Sakura - le hablo a su asistente.

- De acuerdo - asintió la pelinegra y abandonó la habitación con cerdo en mano.

_ - Fin del Flash Back - _

En ese momento un AMBU ingresó por la ventana frente a la mirada de todos.

- Tsunade-sama, a mitad del camino encontramos unos árboles destruidos y rastros de sangre - informó el enmascarado.

- ¿A quién pertenece? - pregunto con voz ansiosa.

- Haruno Sakura - dijo el shinobi.

Los ojos de Tsunade se tiñeron de preocupación junto con lo demás en la habitación, exceptuando al Uchiha que supo conservar la calma.

- De acuerdo, puedes retirarte - hablo después de unos segundos la Hokague. - Por esto los llamé. Sakura debió llegar hace dos días. Lo más seguro es que la muy cabezota haya curado a toda la aldea y a la vuelta se quedó sin chakra - explicó más para si misma que para los presentes.

- Vieja! Tenemos que buscarla pronto - exclamó Naruto con preocupación. La rubia ni siquiera le grito por haberle dicho vieja, en verdad estaba preocupada.

En el tiempo que Sasuke se marchó, él y Sakura establecieron una gran vínculo. Cuando entendió que ella no lo vería como más que un amigo, desistió en sus intentos con ella. Pero sin duda se convirtieron en casi hermanos.

- Tsunade-sama ¿sabe quién pudo haberle atacado? - preguntó el ninja-copy.

- No Kakashi desconozco quien lo pudo haber hecho - respondió ella perdida en sus pensamientos.

\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\

- Veo que has despertado - dijo tranquilamente.

Del susto Sakura se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, sin medir su rapidez ahogando un quejido.

- No deberías moverte tanto - hablo Itachi aún parado en el umbral de la cocina.

- Lo siento - respondió una vez que su cerebro comenzó funcionar nuevamente.

La tensión era palpable ninguno sabía que decir ni como actuar en esa situación.

- Fuiste... tú quien me curó? - preguntó vacilante Sakura. Itachi en respuesta asintió levemente.- Gracias - murmuró ella con un leve sonrojo tiñiendo sus mejillas y desviando la mirada nerviosa.

El pelinegro miró asombrado y embobado, aunque no lo demostró a la kunoichi. Ella se removió incómoda, sentía como si su mirada la abrasara.

- Será mejor que me vaya, no creo que sea bueno que te vean con un asesino - musito suavemente aún mirándola.

- Yo... - comenzó Sakura. Suspiró - La verdad no sé muy bien que decir - inconscientemente llevó su mano a su cuello donde el shinobi la había besado bruscamente.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó Itachi mientras se acercaba. Ella asintió algo cohibida, y retrocedía de a poco.- ¿De mi o de ellos? - volvió a cuestionar acercando su mano a ella, mientras contenía exitosamente la ira al recordar los que esos bastardos planeaban hacerle.

Sakura sentía sus mejillas arder fuertemente. La cercanía del pelinegro la turbaba. No tenía escapatoria, él la tenía entre la mesada de la cocina y su cuerpo, porque quería escapar, ¿cierto? _Puede que él fuera un asesino pero eso no lo quitaba lo guapo, _pensó pervertidamente sonrojandose aún más si es que se podía.

Volvió en sí cuando sintió la mano de Itachi sobre su cara. Levanto la vista y se encontró con esos ojos oscuros como la noche.

- De ellos - contestó en voz baja Sakura perdida en su mirada.

En ese momento, el pelinegro pareció reaccionar y alejó su mano y cuerpo como si sólo el tacto le quemara.

- Me quedaré un par de días hasta que te recuperes - sugirió con voz neutra.

- Gracias - las volvió dar ella con las mejillas aún sonrojadas.

- Iré a buscar provisiones, ¿no tienes problema en quedarte sola un par de horas? - cuestionó él.

- No te preocupes - musito ella mirándolo.

Y sin más el Uchiha salió de la casa dejando a una confundida ojijade a sus espaldas.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! _

_Me quedo muy lindo, cierto? Bueno ahora empiezan los sentimientos y todo eso voy a estar actualizando esta semana asi que no desesperen._

_Dejen rewievs por favor me hacen sentir bien y me dan ánimos jajaja :)_

_Besos bloom! _


	4. Chapter 4

Ya habían pasado dos horas, e Itachi aún regresaba. Estaba oscureciendo y le preocupaba. Aún seguía en la cocina, sentada en una silla. Pero en ese tiempo, estuvo analizando que demonios le había pasado para ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse. Por favor, ya tenía 18 años. Una explicación posible que encontró es que la apariencia del pelinegro era muy parecida a la de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, la descartó en el momento ya que ella ya no lo amaba. Sí quería que él regresara a la aldea junto con ella, Naruto y Kakasahi pero ahora era como amiga no como enamorada. Entendió de que él nunca le correspondería. Y consiguió, con mucho esfuerzo, lograr olvidarlo, para ya no sufrir ni preocupar a sus seres queridos.

Eso la llevaba al comienzo, no tenía idea del porque su nerviosismo frente a la cercanía de Itachi. Su corazón latía fuertemente, como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar de su pecho.

Entonces la única opción que le quedaba era que le atraía. Era guapo, misterioso, sexy, y esa mirada, por Dios juraría que cada vez que vio esos ojos olvidaba hasta su nombre.

Pero ¿que cosas estaba pensando?, él era un asesino. La organización a la que pertenecía estaba, prácticamente cazando a su mejor amigo. En el sentido literal de la palabra. Pero no podía evitarlo le atraía, y mucho.

Estaba cansada y la cabeza le punzaba horriblemente, se fue a la habitación y se recostó en la cama. Apenas, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, quedó profundamente dormida. E interiormente, lo agradeció.

\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\

Itachi iba de regreso a la cabaña. A unas dos horas de la cabaña, había encontrado un pueblo sin ninjas. Y que aparentemente, no lo reconocieron. Ya había conseguido alimento para dos semanas, más o menos. Como eran demasiadas cosas, las tuvo que guardar en un pergamino, para llegar más rápido.

Durante todo el camino, no pudo dejar de pensar en Sakura. Sus ojos jade, llenos de vida y paz, sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas. Dios, esa chica lo iba a matar. Lo admitía le gustaba demasiado. Despertaba en él un raro sentimiento de protección.

Eso le daba una buena explicación al hecho de haberla rescatado. Ahora se alegraba de haber aceptado esa misión, para poder salir de la guarida y tomar algo de aire fresco.

Imaginaba quedarse con ella, mirando esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, y traían luz a su oscuridad. Pero luego recordaba, la organización y lo último que debía hacer antes de morir.

Además, él era un criminal. Tenía enemigos por todos lados, que no dudarían un segundo en hacerle daño a ella, si veían que le importaba. Pero luego, se dio cuenta de que la pelirosa ni siquiera le gustaba él. Pero por como le miró en el bosque, y en la cocina podía suponer de que le atraía físicamente. No era mucho, sin embargo consiguió sacarle un sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no notó que más adelante habían tres personas.

- ¡Itachi! - bramó una voz con profundo odio.

En ese momento se percató de las tres presencias. Frente a él se encontraba su hermano menor, el ninja-copy y el jinchuuriki del nueve colas. Los miró sin variar su expresión, y finalmente habló.

- Estúpido hermano menor - dijo sin interés.- ¿Qué los trae por aquí? - cuestionó.

Sasuke le iba a gritar que por fin cumpliría su venganza, pero Kakashi se le adelantó.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - pronunció con tono despreocupado mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su alumno.

En ese momento, Itachi recordó que se encontraban, no muy lejos de la cabaña. Necesitaba hacer algo para alejarlos de la zona. No quería que se llevaran la única luz que dejaba entrar a su vida en mucho tiempo.

- Mmm... ¿se les ha perdido algo o ... _alguien?_ - insinuó el Uchiha mayor.

Ante esto todos se tensaron, y la misma idea los asaltó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Naruto tratando de contener la ira que lo invadió.

- No sé, algo _rosa_ - respondió él mientras hacia una mueca parecido a una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura, basura?! - gritó Sasuke con rabia.

- Mmm... nada malo, espero no les moleste, que me la quede por un tiempo - dijo ahora sonriendo con arrogancia.

- ¿Para qué la necesitas Itachi? - pronunció el ninja-copy, perdiendo la cama. Cuando se trataba de su pequeña alumna, no podía mantener la calma. - Espero por tu bien que no le hayas hecho nada.- amenazó sin subir la voz.

- Hm - musitó - así agradece Konoha que rescaten a sus ninjas - se burló.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó, ahora confuso Sasuke - ¿De qué la salvaste?-

- Eso no importa, debo irme, me esperan - se despidió Itachi desapareciendo, mientras se transformaba en cuervos.

- ¡Espera! - rugió Naruto, aún más preocupado por su amiga.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Kakashi habló.

- Debemos regresar a la aldea e informar de esto a la Hokague. Apresurémonos -

- Pero Itachi... - comenzó Sasuke siendo interrumpido toscamente por su mejor amigo.

- Haz lo que quieras Sasuke. Si quieres venganza, ve y buscalo - suspiro mirando a la nada - yo iré a buscar a mi mejor amiga - terminó empezando a caminar en dirección a Konoha.

Nadie dijo nada y sorprendentemente El pelinegro los siguió. Y partieron de vuelta. Debían apresurarse, Sakura corría verdadero peligro, había sido secuestrada por Akatsuki.

\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\.\

Después de su inesperado encuentro, Itachi desapareció. Esperaba que se alejaran de la zona. Pero para mayor protección colocaría un genjutsu alrededor de la cabaña.

Finalmente llegó. Cuando entró, no vio a Sakura por ningún lado. Lo primero que pensó, fue que Konoha la había encontrado y llevado. Se dirigió a la habitación apresurado, y cuando abrió la puerta, la encontró.

Estaba recostada en la cama. Se acercó para verla mejor. Tenía las mejillas levemente rosadas y jadeaba. El pelinegro, posó una mano en su frente. Su temperatura había aumentado. y murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

- Sakura - pronunció mientras la zarandeaba levemente.

- Mmm - musito ella mientras abría de a poco sus ojos. La pelirosa tenía una mirada febril - No me hagas nada, por favor -

- Tranquila, soy Itachi -

- ...No... - su respiración era errática - no me toques - El ojinegro apretó los puños. Esos malditos la habían traumado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volverlos a matar, lenta y dolorosamente.

- Shh... no te haré nada - dijo suavemente, a la vez que corría un mechón que caía sobre su rostro.

- ¿Itachi? - preguntó recuperando momentáneamente su lucidez.- No me dejes sola - suplico con ojos llorosos.

- Esta bien, voy a buscar un paño húmedo, ¿si? - Sakura sólo asintió.

Rápidamente, fue por el trapo que había usado la primera vez, y se lo puso en la frente. Una vez hecho, quitó su capa y se acostó a su lado. El viaje había sido agotador, y en serio necesitaba un descanso. Realizar el genjutsu lo había consumido mucho chakra, y sus ojos le ardían furiosamente. Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en forma de almohada, y cerró los ojos.

Pero los abrió inmediatamente al sentir un cuerpo cálido a su lado. Era Sakura, y lo estaba abrazando.

- Por favor, no te alejes - dijo jadeando.

Estaba en shock, era la mejor forma de describir su estado. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y lloraba. No sabía que hacer, debía reconfortarla. Así que bajó uno de sus brazos, y lo colocó en su espalda.

- ...No lo haré... - exclamó casi en un suspiro.

Al escucharlo, la pelirosa lo abrazó aún más fuerte. Se sentía protegida en sus brazos, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Lentamente, comenzó a cerrar los ojos dejandose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Instantes después, Itachi le siguió con una imperceptible sonrisa.

* * *

_Holas, _

_¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y pronto actualizaré._

_Gracias por los reviwes. Ansío saber que les pareció el capitulo._

_Besos bloom ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

Unos débiles rayos de sol se colaban por la gran ventana de la habitación. Dando de lleno, en un rostro pálido y ojeroso. Lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos, dejando ver dos irises ónix. Movió su cabeza hacia la derecha, y se encontró con un rostro durmiente.

Sakura aún seguía dormida, y no pudo evitar aprovechar el momento para observarla detenidamente. Su cabello rosado, caía sobre la almohada, un poco despeinado y rebelde. Su respiración era lenta y apacigue, no como la noche anterior.

Parecía que su temperatura ya había bajado. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la tenía arrollada contra su pecho con su brazo derecho. Levantó el izquierdo y acercó su mano a su mejilla. Era suave, y cálida. Todo lo contrario a él.

Luego bajo la vista a sus labios, estos estaban entreabiertos, invitándolo a besarles. En verdad quería hacerlo, se veían apetecibles y dulces.

Pero cuando subió su vista para comprobar si seguía durmiendo, unos adormilados ojos jade lo miraban con ternura y confusión. Al ver esto se iba a alejar pero algo lo detenía. Bajó la vista hasta su pecho, y vio que Sakura tenía su camiseta entre sus puños.

Cuando iba a preguntar que sucedía, ella se le adelantó, y con voz tímida, suave le saludó.

- Buenos días -

- Hola - devolvió él, mientras quitaba su mano de la cara de la pelirosa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - cuestionó Itachi.

- Bien, creo... Sobre lo de anoche - intentaba hablar, cuando fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

- No importa está - decía mientras se paraba pesadamente, y retiraba su brazo.

- Gracias - logro decir al fin, evitando mirarlo y ocultando su sonrojo.

Ella recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había dicho la noche anterior. En serio, era vergonzoso, pero no pudo evitarlo. Cada vez que trataba de dormir recordaba los besos de aquel hombre, y se le erizaba hasta los vellos de la nuca.

Al escucharla, Itachi se sorprendió pero luego cambió lugar a una sonrisa de lado. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, y sin voltearse le llamó.

- Vamos a desayunar - abriendo la puerta, la miro sobre su hombro, y le avisó - en el armario hay ropa, la tuya está destrozada. Espero que te quede.

De esta forma, el Uchiha mayor salió de la pieza, para darle privacidad. Con curiosidad y alegría, por el detalle se acercó al armario. Este era marrón claro, y no muy alto. Abrió una de sus puerta y lo que vio la dejó sin habla.

Frente a ella, colgado en una percha, había un hermoso vestido de un verde jade muy semejante al de sus ojos, y debajo de este habían unas balerinas negras. Sacó el vestido, junto con el calzado, y lo dejó sobre la cama.

Pensó que debería de darse un baño, pues aún seguía con su ropa sudorosa y ensangrentada. Necesitaba una toalla. Buscó por toda la habitación, hasta dar con una también en el armario. Así, se dirigió al baño. Se quitó su vestimenta, los vendajes y entró en la ducha.

Para su suerte, había agua caliente. Mientras se bañaba examinaba su herida, la cual ya había cerrado completamente. Y con un poco de chakra quitó la cicatriz, dejando una casi invisible línea.

En diez minutos, había terminado. Se enrolló en la toalla, y se encamino rápidamente a la pieza. A fuerza, se tuvo que colocar la misma ropa interior. Finalmente se colocó el vestido. Se fue a mirar al espejo, que tenía la puerta del armario.

Le quedaba estupendamente. Este se ceñía a su pequeña cintura, poseía un escote que permitía ver la naciente de sus pechos, pero sin ser demasiado revelador. Debajo de la cintura, se abría y llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Luego se puso las balerinas.

Sonrió. Feliz. Hacia mucho, no se vestía, tan femenina. Ante este pensamiento soltó una suave risita. Peinó con sus manos sus alborotados cabellos, y salió rumbo a la cocina.

Al llegar vio muchas cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina, y a Itachi de espaldas, colocando unas latas en la despensa.

- Itachi - lo llamó suavemente.

Éste se dio la vuelta, y al verla sus ojos se agrandaron ligeramente. Estaba... _hermosa, _pensó embobado. Ese vestido le quedaba muy bien, y resaltaba con sus ojos. Su pelo, desprendiendo un ligero aroma a cerezos a su alrededor y sus mejillas levemente rosadas, por el calor de su reciente baño.

- Te quedo bien - dijo recuperando su habitual tranquilidad, mientras observaba detenidamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

No entendía que era lo que ella le hacía. Él nunca perdía la compostura, ni se dejaba sorprender por nada. Pero con ella era otra cosa. Su corazón se aceleraba de manera loca. En su pecho, se colaba un sentimiento de ternura y protección.

Ella nublaba su mente, y no le permitía pensar con claridad. Era peligroso. Él tenía obligaciones, y no las podía dejar de lado. Pero, el estar con Sakura, era una trampa dulce. En la que te encandilaba con toda su luminosidad, y caías lentamente en ella.

- Eso parece - la oyó decir - ¿Te ayudó? - se ofreció ella refiriéndose a la comida.

La única respuesta del pelinegro fue un asentimiento. En un silencio, un poco incómodo, terminaron por guardar todo en la alacena y la heladera.

Itachi había terminado, y se dio vuelta para hablar con Sakura, y la encontró de puntillas tratando de colocar algo en el estante más alto. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella, haciendo gala de sus habilidades ninjas.

Por su parte, Sakura se hallaba insultando mentalmente en contra de la alacena. _Estúpida alacena, estúpido estante y estúpida yo por ser tan pequeña, _pensaba enojada. _  
_

Pero sus pensamientos, quedaron en segundo plano, cuando sintió el fuerte pecho de Itachi contra su espalda, y el roce de sus manos cuando le quitó el paquete de harina.

Y cuando sintió su aliento rozando su cuello, sintió que hubiese caído si no apoyaba sus manos obre la mesada.

- Te ayudo - musito.

- Gracias - las dio mientras se giraba lentamente, enfrentándolo.

- Deberían pagarme por cada vez que me has dado las `gracias´- dijo en tono de broma. Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

Era muy parecido a la vez pasada. La única diferencia es que su cercanía era mucho mayor que la última vez. Sus alientos volvían a mezclarse. El pelinegro puso sus manos en su cintura y la apretó contra él. La pelirosa soltó un leve jadeo de exclamación.

E Itachi no lo resistió más. Terminó con los pocos milímetros, y la besó como nunca beso a nadie. Con ternura y lentitud, succionaba su labio inferior mientras su lengua viajaba a lo largo del superior. Pidiéndole permiso para entrar.

Sakura sentía que en cualquier momento desfallecía. Por eso, colocó sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha. Sentía como él paseaba su lengua sobre su labio, así que abrió levemente su boca.

Al darse cuenta de esta acción, el pelinegro sin perder tiempo, se adentró en su boca profundizando el beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con pasión, luchando entre ellas.

Pero la falta de oxígeno, empezó a hacer presencia, separándoles. El pelinegro, con la respiración agitada y el corazón furioso, apoyó su frente sobre la de la ojijade. Ella levantó su mirada, topándose con esos irises onix.

El akatsuki la admiró en silencio. Sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas furiosamente rojas,su respiración agitada y ese destello en sus ojos, era realmente hermosa.

- ¿Por...qué? - preguntó confundida.

- Hm... si supiera te diría - contesto con tono derrotado.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había perdido el control. No es que se arrepintiera, pero eso no debía pasar. Sin embargo, no lo podía evitar.

- Esto... esto no debe volver a pasar - pronunció Itachi alejándose.

Compuso una mirada fría, pero que se podía vislumbrar tristeza. Sakura le devolvió la mirada, triste y dolida. Al ver esto, él se sintió la basura más grande del mundo. Pero, luego ella lo miro con dureza, y desvió su mirada. Sus ojos le picaban pero no quería que la viera llorar.

- Claro - respondió ella - Después de todo, eres un criminal y yo debo volver a mi aldea - musito suavemente.

Pero para el Uchiha fue peor que si le hubiese gritado. La cruda verdad, le cayó como balde de agua fría. La pelirosa pasó por su lado escondiendo sus ojos con su pelos, y se fue directo a la habitación.

Pero Itachi, pudo ver claramente sus lágrimas. Y eso, terminó de matarlo.

- Lo siento, Sakura... pero es la verdad - pronunció al aire.

* * *

_Holas!_

_Wao. Lo sé no me maten pero era para alargar un poco más la historia. Tampoco era la idea de que acabara todo tan rápido, ¿cierto? _

_Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ah! Para que sepan voy a estar actualizando entre los marte y los miércoles. _

_Eso es todo._

_Besos, bloom :D_


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura entró en la habitación, y se sentó en la gran cama. Que estúpida, había sido al besarlo.¿Por qué lo hizo? Además, ¿por qué las lágrimas no dejaban de caer? Él era un criminal, un asesino, ni siquiera lo conocía.

Sin embargo, el gran dolor en su pecho no la dejaba tranquila. Lo mejor era irse, en ese mismo instante, se sentía dolida y avergonzada, y sin duda no le quería ver a la cara.

Así que secó sus lágrimas, que para su suerte, ya habían dejado de salir, y tomó sus cosas. Aún no se encontraba completamente recuperada, pero no hacía falta que fuera saltando de árbol en árbol. Guardó sus ropas ninjas en un pergamino, no deseaba ponérselas todas manchadas.

Salió de la habitación, y se encontró con Itachi en la cocina. Ni siquiera lo miró. Se dirigió a la puerta de salida, la abrió un poco y antes de salir le habló, mirando el suelo.

- En verdad no sé porque mataste a tu familia - hizo una pausa, llamando la atención del pelinegro - pero no sabes todo el dolor que le causaste a Sasuke. Ahora él está perdido en la oscuridad, obsesionado con su venganza.-

Itachi se sintió frustrado y furioso a la vez. Frustrado, por el hecho de que su hermano se haya consumido en el odio; y furioso, por el hecho de que ella se estuviese preocupando por su hermano, y que aún le amara. Itachi le iba a contestar, pero ella se le adelantó.

- Pero eso no importa, salvaste mi vida, y te doy las gracias. Pero es justamente por eso, que no entiendo como una persona que muestra tanta tristeza, y arrepentimiento en su mirada pudo haberlo hecho. -

El pelinegro se sorprendió. No por que se sintiera exactamente como ella lo dijo sino, porque estaba seguro que su mirada nunca, había demostrado más que frialdad y seriedad.

Él no sabía que decir, y ella ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Así que lentamente, y con los ojos nublados en lágrimas, abrió la puerta.

Pero tardíamente, se percató del kunai, que se dirigía justo a su pecho. Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido, para su aún aturdida mente.

En cuanto logró centrar la vista, vio una enorme espalda frente a ella. Esta estaba tensa, y sus músculos contraídos. Se trataba de Itachi, quien había cambiado de dirección el arma punzante, con otra igual.

El akatsuki, segundos antes de que ella saliera por la puerta, sintió como cinco presencias atravesaban su genjutsu. Esto lo alarmó, y por suerte pudo desviar el ataque en contra de Sakura.

Observó a los cinco sujetos frente a él, pero grande fue su sorpresa, aunque no la demostró, al percatarse de que estos eran AMBUS de Konoha. Pero no cualquier clase, sino AMBUS Raíz.

- No te metas en esto, Uchiha. He venido por ella. -

Sakura conocía esa voz. Se asomó por el costado del pelinegro, que sólo la miró de costado por unos segundos. Ah... era _él. _Estaba sin su máscara, y parecía ser el capitán del escuadrón.

- Kenjii - pronunció aburrida. - ¿Cómo me encontraron? - mirando a los otros cuatro que le acompañaban.

Kenjii era un bastardo engreído. Un servicial ninja de Danzou. Siempre la miraba con desprecio, y con algo que hasta ahora, no había reconocido. Era un morocho alto y delgado, pero las facciones de su cara eran duras y estoicas, y le hacían aparentar más años de los que tenía.

- Danzou-sama decía la verdad - contestó evadiendo su pregunta - Eres una zorra traidora - terminó sonriendo malicioso, mientras recordaba como consiguió la información.

_- Flash Back -_

Estaba afuera de la oficina de la Hokague para conseguir información. Pensaba retirarse, ya que debería de haber ido a llevar lo poco que tenía a Danzou-sama hace unos 15 minutos. Justo cuando se iba a retirar, escuchó como golpeaban la puerta, y por curiosidad decidió quedarse.

- Adelante - concedió la Quinta.

La puerta se abrió mostrando al equipo 7, pero había algo raro. Todos permanecían en completo silencio, incluso el rubio imperativo. Ante esto la rubia temió lo peor.

- Tsunade-sama - saludaron. Ella respondió con un asentimiento.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Sakura? - Sasuke apretó sus puños hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos, al igual que Naruto. Kakashi, en cambio siguió con su pose desprocupada, pero su mirada destilaba ira.

- En la misión, nos encontramos con Itachi Uchiha - la mandamás frunció su seño - Por lo que insinuó, Sakura ha sido secuestrada por Akatsuki.- finalizó

- ¿Dónde lo interceptaron? - preguntó pensativa.

- A pocos kilómetros de la aldea del Agua - contestó.

_Así que secuestraron a Sakurita_ pensó el morocho con intriga. Lo demás, no lo escuchó ya que fue inmediatamente a entregar su informe a su jefe.

_- End Flash Back - _

La voz de la ojijade lo hizo regresar su atención a ella.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - pregunto enojada y algo cohibida por como la recorría con la mirada.

Ella quiso dar un paso para acercarse, pero una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió. Sabía que era Itachi así que no le prestó atención, pero tampoco deshizo el agarre.

Por su parte el ojinegro estaba que echaba chispas. Ese desgraciado, quien se creía que era para mirarla y hablarle de esa a forma a la pequeña pelirosa.

Dejó sus pensamientos en donde mataba lentamente al morocho, ya que había empezado a hablar otra vez.

- Haruno Sakura, jounin y ninja-médico de Konoha, bajo órdenes de Danzou-sama, líder del AMBU Raíz, se te acusa de traición a la aldea oculta de la Hoja. El castigo impuesto es de muerte. -

- ¿Qué? - preguntó furiosa. - ¿Traición?¿Tsunade-sama sabe de esto? - ironizó ella con el seño fruncido.

- Ella no tiene por que enterarse, después de todo se supone que estas secuestrada por Akatsuki, Sakura. - dijo el AMBU.- Podemos decir que te encontramos muerta.- mientras sonreía.

_Oh oh _pensaba alarmado el Uchiha. Ella no debía saber eso.

- ¿Secuestrada?¿Por akatsuki? - cuestionó confundida mientras volteaba a ver al pelinegro junto a ella.

Hasta el momento, Itachi se había mantenido al margen, pero ahora estaba en serios problemas. Primero, debía deshacerse de la escoria. Luego, arreglaría las cosas con la kunoichi.

- Váyanse - ordenó sombrío él. - Si Danzou quiere mantener, cierto suceso de hace 10 años en las sombras, dile que no se meta conmigo ni con ella. - mientras señalaba con los ojos a la pelirosa.

Sakura lo miraba muy confundida. _¿Suceso hace 10 años?, pero ¿cómo lo sabe Itachi? Es decir, Danzou es muy precavido con sus podridos asuntos. No podrías saber nada de ellos a no ser que hayas sido participe..._ y de repente, algo dentro de ella hizo click. _La masacre Uchiha, lo sabía debía haber un secreto _continuaba con sus cavilaciones._  
_

En el exterior, el Uchiha y el capitán AMBU, mantenían una batalla de miradas llenas de odio. El ninja de Konoha sabía que debía irse, no era seguro si el Uchiha sabía alguno de los movimientos de Danzou, pero era mejor prevenir.

- Esta bien - musito lentamente con rabia contenida - Nos iremos por ahora, pero volveremos - finalizó y le dirigió una intensa mirada a la ojijade, que se sintió desnuda ante la misma.

De esta forma, los intrusos se marcharon. Itachi y Sakura permanecieron en silencio, y sin moverse durante un par de minutos, hasta que la chica lo rompió.

- Debemos hablar - dijo mientras se giraba a mirarlo. - Será mejor que entremos parece que lloverá.

Itachi la miró entrar, y supo que no tenía opción. De todas formas, él deseaba contarle _TODA_ la verdad. Esa tierna kunoichi, que se sonrojaba cuando le miraba, le inspiraba confianza y seguridad.

Inhaló y exhaló, y tal como ella hizo, ingresó a la cabaña.

Sería una larga historia. Sólo esperaba que le creyera.

* * *

_Holas lectores¿cómo están?_

_Pido disculpas por mi tardanza pero finalmente acá está. Espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias por sus reviews son geniales ;)_

_Les tengo que dar un aviso durante las vacaciones de inviernos no escribiré por eso antes del Lunes 8 de este mes, les voy a hacer un regalo de dos capítulos muy increíbles, porque que ¿qué creen? Itachi le dirá TODA la verdad a Sakura. Y todo se va a ir desarrollando y ansío ver sus comentarios._

_Besos, Bloom :)_


End file.
